Something's Gone Wrong
by Dark Diamond Faerie
Summary: changed! okay now a collection of funny, unlucky 'steam sessions' for some characters. rating to be safe. currently on hiatus. dont know how long, soz!.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic **ever** so please don't be too mean. Well, enjoy, read and PLEASE REVIEW!

- Dark Diamond Faerie.

* * *

"inuyasha!" she moaned as he moved his mouth further down her body, from her breasts, past her toned flat stomach, to the junction between her thighs, as she arched her back, she threw her head backwards in pleasure and……bashed it on a hard rock wall that was unfortunately situated right behind her!(omg. what a turn off huh! but so funny! hehe, i'm evil! mwahahaha! Oh well, back to the story!). she hit the back of her head so hard that, with a moan of pain, she felt herself descend into the realm of unconsciousness. 

when inuyasha felt a change in kagome's reactions to his ministrations, he looked up into her face. As he saw her closed eyes and slack mouth he realized that she was unconscious and let out a shocked yelp. he pulled away from her body and took her face in his hands. as soon he started wondering why she had passed out, the scent of her blood wafted to his sensitive nose and he followed the smell to the back of her head. he soon saw the cut in her head and saw the blood slowly seeping from it, with further investigation he found some more blood on the rock wall that had connected so suddenly to kagome's head he found the reason for her unconscious state and let out a relieved sigh, thanking kami that he hadn't done anything to make her like this.

"...in…inuyasha?" kagome groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up at him in confusion,

"inuyasha…what…what happened?" she asked

"umm…kagome, I don't know, actually," he replied "one second we were umm, you know, and the next I looked up and you had passed out."

She then looked thoughtful for a few moments then, "oh. Oh shit…… oh _kami_! Oh my god. I remember what happened now. Oh kami, how embarrassing!"

"what is it kagome?" inuyasha asked "what happened?"

"umm…… well, you see, umm, well when you were moving down, _oh kami I cant believe im saying this_,I umm… arched my back and, umm… I kinda hit my head against that wall…" she said, tweaking her fingers and staring down at her hands.

The hanyou looked at her for a full minute, dumbstruck, before letting out a bark of laughter followed by more and more until he was so overcome with mirth that he couldn't move and wasn't making any noise, just rolling on the floor convulsing in silent laughter.

Kagome watched this in disbelief, slowly getting angrier and angrier before she finally……

"hey! Kagome!! where are you going?!" inuyasha yelled (hehe!! You thought I was going to sit him didn't you!)

"hmph! Well, if you are just going to roll on the floor laughing your FUCKING ass off, then I might as well just go back to the rest of the group!" she screeched.

"haha! Ok then. Just one thing before you go……you forgot your clothes!"

* * *

Hehe do you like?? I hope you do! I think I was high when I wrote this. Maybe it was lack of oxygen? Oh well! Please review! 


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

hey peoples.

im kinda busy at the moment so im sorry if i dont update often. also im changing this fic from a oneshot to a collection of unlucky 'steam sessions'. i hope youll like them cause ill probably be high when i write them. no not drug high, sugar high. or salt high. can you even get salt high?? anyway, i am going to be doing different pairings so if anyone wants me to do one then please tell me the couple and the unfortunate event, or leave me to think of one. my email address is on my profile so you can contact me from there. if you just want to talk to me then get my email address and i will probably be on msn on the weekends.okay! now that all the business is done, i will be qwqy this weekend because my relatives are moving house and i have to go and help. all right people i hope you like my writing and ill update as soon as i can!!

-DDF


	3. ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE!

Hey everyone. I'm here just to tell you that a wont be updating or posting anything soon because I have a ton of things to do. I know I haven't written much so far but I'm working on a lot and I am feeling a bit suffocated. I'm also feeling a bit depressed and I need some to work through it and gather my thoughts. So bye for now and I hope I'll update soon.

-DDF


End file.
